


Almost

by maxduckbutt



Series: Override [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Doctor Castiel, Engineer Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mated Dean and Castiel, Omega Dean, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's POV after the events of 'Family Time'</p><p>Castiel contemplates the change in their relationship and whether they have a future as mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Castiel's POV and hopefully the update that keeps you interested in the progress of their relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

 

It had been five hours since they’d reached Castiel’s house.

 

Five hours of restlessness, which had trickled down to a delayed bout of complete and utter humiliation on Dean’s part.

 

Castiel watched Dean carefully as the Omega paced up and down his drawing room, his fingers gripping at his hair and a look of pure frustration on his face. 

 

His eyes were still wet and his face splotchy red from embarrassment.

 

“I can’t believe I  _submitted_ in front of everyone. How fucking  _humiliating_  is that?"

 

“Well to be fair, you held out a lot longer than-“

 

“Than what, Cas? Most Omegas? So instead of being a fully functional  _person_ I’m just a little more immune to being nothing but a vacuous, submissive, idiot?”

 

“I didn’t say that-“

 

“And did you  _hear_  what they were yelling at me about? As if what that asshole did to me was  _my_ fault? All you Alphas think you’ll are so fucking entitled, “Hey don’t have sex with us because we might just lose control and mate you without your consent!” “Hey lock yourselves away during your heat, we won’t be held accountable if you end up pregnant because we can’t control ourselves” “Hey don’t forget your suppressants, because God forbid we actually smell you, then we  _really_ can’t be held accountable for  _raping_ you.” Yeah, well, fuck all of you. You’ll are the assholes that should be locked away because clearly, you’ll are the real animals! Why the fuck should we suffer because you fuckers can’t keep it in your pants?!"

 

Day two and Castiel was already in over his head. He wasn’t built to deal with this. Just yesterday, his biggest concern was brain cancer research. Today it was Dean’s righteous anger. People were always given choices in their lives. They  _chose_  to get involved with Omega rights, they  _chose_  to get involved with Alpha rights, or they, like Castiel,  _chose_  to be happy, content in their bubble of “This is not my problem, I’m not going to make it my problem, if people want to fight for their rights, more power to them and I swear I’ll vote for the first Omega presidential candidate but please leave me alone, I’d really just like to fix brains.”

 

But no. Instead Castiel is suddenly saddled to the man who challenges the very foundation of instinct. Dean Winchester was not an easy person, he was flawed and righteous, his heart was was a heavenly construct while his brain was one fit for hell.

 

How could he make Dean understand, that while his anger and frustration were well founded, they were the result of an idealistic perspective of a world that didn’t exist. His ideals could never match the reality of the world as it was today. Eventually, through years and years of slow political, social and cultural change he would one day see his ideals come to fruition, but it did not excuse his reckless challenge of the institution without heed to consequence.

 

How could he tell Dean, “Yes, challenge what you’re told, but be safe doing it. Don’t act first and think later. Life doesn’t work well that way.”

 

How could he tell Dean, “You were wrong to go into that seedy bar and have sex with an Alpha you hadn’t met before. You were wrong not to expect consequences. Whether you like it or not, there are dangerous Alphas out there who couldn’t care less whether you weren’t like any of the other Omegas, you are one, and those fucked up Alphas will treat you as they perceive you deserve to be treated, until they get caught and punished for what they do within the court of law.”

 

But yet, strangely, he couldn’t bring himself to be logical in the face of Dean’s distress, his mind which had consistently been at the forefront of his decisions his entire life, seemed to have taken a backseat as his instincts to comfort his mate took precedence.

 

He hated this feeling of being attuned to someone else so strongly that they had a hold of his mind. He couldn’t and wouldn’t regret mating Dean, he cared about him too much. How could he not when the man had become such an integral part of his family? But he did mourn the loss of something he held very close to his heart. His control.

 

He got up from the sofa and awkwardly pulled Dean into a back hug as his Alpha ached to soothe the Omega. He could feel Dean stiffen and then slump back against his chest as he nuzzled his face behind the Omega’s ear, whispering a litany of “it’s okay”, “they’ll apologise” and “it’s not your fault.”

 

All of this was completely out of character for him, he’d never felt more out of his depth but his need to comfort the young Omega was more than enough to sideline that discomfort for a while. 

 

His Alpha proceeded to remind him of how much younger Dean was than him, when Dean turned around in the circle of his arms and held him back around his waist, clinging like he needed to be sheltered from the world for a few seconds longer until he got ready to fight it again.

 

Ten years was a lot of growing up to do and Castiel had to be patient, Dean was his mate now, for better or for worse and he had a responsibility to the Omega to be there for him.

 

Dean was at the stage in his life where he felt invincible, he wanted to be the one man army that would revolutionise the world, and regardless of Castiel’s own perceptions on the whole thing, he would do his best to let Dean believe in it all, but yet try his best to guide him to do so in a safer way.

 

“Why did you tell them that I was going to be moving in with you this weekend? I didn’t say anything about that, did I?”

 

Castiel sighed, hiding his face against the other’s cheek,”I didn’t want to give them another reason to go off on you and question every move you make. I think you’ve had a rough few weeks without the added pressure of their opinions on where you need to go from here on out. Plus I think it would be safer for you to stay at my place until the bite turns permanent.”

 

Dean tensed.

 

"Now before you go off on a tangent about me holding you hostage or whatever else you manage to come up with, I just want to say that you’re free to go whenever you want, but that, as your mate, I’d appreciate it, if you could stay out of trouble until the two weeks are up. This is for both our sakes and mainly my peace of mind.”

 

He watched Dean’s mouth open and close and waited until the other sorted out his need to oppose Castiel’s request.

 

After a few minutes of staring, Dean nodded his assent and Castiel tried not to sag in relief.

 

“I promised I wouldn’t make you regret mating me and I won’t. You’re a good guy, Cas, I know you’re having the same shit time with this that I am. I’m not going to make this harder on you.”

 

Castiel leaned back a bit from the other and looked curiously into those green eyes which looked luminescent under the light of the room.

 

He wondered why Dean ran so hot and cold, one second a man of righteous indignation and another of a contrite mate. Was this his way of offering him comfort in return? 

 

He felt his Alpha scratch at him from the back of his mind and flashed his eyes at his mate, earning an amber one back.

 

An acknowledgement.

 

Giving in, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against the other’s mouth, letting their lips rest against each other quietly for a few seconds before pulling away and then placing a sounder kiss against the Omega’s head.

 

Nothing about that kiss was lust, it was all comfort.

 

He and Dean had a long way to go before they could reach that level of romantic involvement and Castiel wasn’t entirely certain they would ever really reach that.

 

His Alpha, however, had claimed Dean as his own, so whether Castiel liked it or not, Dean owned half of him completely and that kind of commitment would go a long way in cementing their lifelong relationship.

 

It was disconcerting to say the least, but the researcher in him was curious about the outcome. Never having experienced a romantic entanglement, this experience with Dean was going to turn out to be one very large research project all on its own, with the two of them being the variables.

 

He was almost looking forward to that future. 

 

Almost.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamps start from the next update in the series.
> 
> Dean gets into some trouble in the next instalment and Castiel is furious. There's also tons of possessive Castiel to look forward to so keep checking in.
> 
> Comment or Kudos, you know the drill.
> 
> /wags tail


End file.
